Love is a Strange Recipe 2
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A continuation of Protoman32x's story, "Love is a Strange Recipe" which takes place 4 years after the initial storyline, in which Aaron(Protoman32x's OC) comforts Panini after a falling out with Chowder.
1. He's Not Really Like That

**This is a continuation of Protoman32x's story, "Love is a Strange Recipe" which takes place four years after the show's initial storyline and features his OC, Aaron, a snow leopard who is Chowder's adopted brother. Protoman32x has been unable to continue this story due to computer problems, and has asked for me to continue this story for him, which I've been more than happy to do! I've also added a couple of my own fan-made characters, who are listed in "My Chowder OCs." Please enjoy!**

Chowder's little sister Pudding traipses down the streets of Marzipan City, singing softly, "_Oh, I'm terr-i-ble at singing songs, can someone help me sing a-looo-ooo-ooo-ng?_"

At that very moment, Panini crosses paths with her. "Hi, Pudding."

"Oh, hi, Panini. I hear you went out on a date with Aaron last night."

Panini smiles and blushes. "Yeah. He saved me from a group of bullies; I really think I like him."

A sad expression slowly crosses Pudding's face. "Panini, I…heard about the trouble between you and Chowdie-oops!" she quickly claps her hand over her mouth, blushes, and giggles. "I can't believe I just let that slip! I haven't called him that in years." she takes a deep breath and continues. "You know…I know Chowder very well, and I know that he didn't really mean those nasty things he said."

A surprised look crosses Panini's face. "Really, Pudding?"

"Yeah, the truth is, he actually really likes you. In fact he loves you! He just has a hard time admitting things sometimes."

Panini smiles contentedly, and a wistful look crosses her face. Knowing this had certainly made her feel much better.

"Chowder and I have always been very close," Pudding continues. "Maybe I could talk to him about this sometime, I'm sure he'll understand."

"That would be great." Panini replies; she looks at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! I'd better be on my way. Bye, Pudding, it's been nice talking with you!"

"Thanks, it's been nice talking with you, too!" Pudding waves to Panini as she leaves.

Panini, suddenly feeling very light-hearted, skips merrily down the street on the way back to her house, singing, "_I'm very good at singing songs, especially when I play ping-pooooooong._"


	2. Dinner in Paris

Meanwhile, in Paris, Mung and his crew are standing outside a large fancy French restaurant. "This will be the perfect place to research French cuisine." Mung remarks.

Shortly thereafter, Schnitzel hears footsteps behind him; he whips around to see… "Cinnamon!(1)" the rock monster exclaims elatedly at the sight of his girlfriend hurrying toward him.

"Schnitzel sweetie!" the white rabbit runs up to her boyfriend and embraces him in a big hug. "Ohh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Schnitzel replies. "What brings you to our neck of the continent, Honey?"

"Well, I had heard that you, Mung, and Chowder had come here to research French cuisine, so I came to see if I could help in any way.(And to see you!)"

"Well, your help is certainly much appreciated," Schnitzel then drops his voice to a whisper. "Honestly, I think Mung's going to need it." Cinnamon smiles knowingly in agreement.

At that moment, Chowder suddenly hears a voice from behind him. "Why, hello there, Chowder."

The cabearit boy turns around to see his girlfriend walking up to him. "Flo?"

Flo is a cream-colored chicken with long, curly hair, wearing an aqua green dress with a dark pink trim, and dark pink high heels. "As soon as I heard you'd gone to Paris, I just had to come along. I've missed you so much!"

Chowder blushes. "I've missed you too, sweetie."

"Well say," Mung inquires. "Would you two lovebirds like to come to dinner with us at this fancy restaurant?"

"We could make it a double date." Cinnamon adds.

"Sure!" Chowder replies excitedly.

"That would be lovely!" Flo adds.

"All righty then! Follow me, everybody." Mung heads into the restaurant with the others following; Schnitzel and Cinnamon and Chowder and Flo hold hands as they go.

The group seats themselves at a table; a waiter hands them each menus. Chowder nervously looks his menu up and down. "Gee," he mumbles under his breath. "All these words in French."

"Now, lad, you simply need to have the confidence of a great French chef to do this." Mung informs him. "I'll order for everyone."

"Would Monsieur like me to translate?" the waiter inquires. He was apparently very well-versed in matters like this.

"Oh no, _no_, my good man, it won't be necessary," Mung replies with mock-confidence. "We'll all be having the, uh, the 'Alphonse Doret.'"

The waiter shoots him a glare. "Monsieur has just ordaired ze name of our _chef_."

Mung blushes. "Oh uh, well in that case, I'll be having the 'Chaussures sport bouilli dans du beurre'," he motions toward Chowder and Flo. "They'll be having the 'Haricots verts avec buttercream dégivrage' and the 'Steak de guimauves, kumquats et gateaux'," he then motions toward Schnitzel and Cinnamon. "And they'll be having the 'Spaghettis de crème de noix de coco gâteau' and the 'Saucisson, le beurre d'arachide et sandwich uglifruit.'"

The waiter gives him an odd look but says, "Oui, Monsieur." and leaves.

Cinnamon and Schnitzel exchange disconcerted looks with each other. "This dinner's sure to be…interesting." the rock monster whispers to his girlfriend, who nods in agreement.

"Chowder, would you mind moving your chair over a little bit? You're crowding me!" Flo suddenly exclaims.

Chowder is slightly taken aback by this, but says, "Okay." and moves his chair over a bit.

"And take your elbows off the table! Sheesh, you got the manners of a warthog." she continues rudely. Chowder's only response is a sad glance.

After a little while, the waiter returns with everyone's orders. He first sit's a plate down in front of Mung. "'Ere you go, gym shoes boiled in butter por Monsieur," he then sits a plate down in front of Chowder. "And steak with marshmallows, kumquats, and cupcakes por vous," then he sits a plate in front of Flo. "And green beans with butter cream icing por vous," then he sits one in front of Schnitzel. "And a liverwurst, peanut butter, and uglifruit sandwich por vous," then finally, he sits one in front of Cinnamon. "And spaghetti over coconut cream pie for you. Bon appetit, everyone!" he then leaves.

Everyone, save for Mung and Chowder stare at their strange meals. "Say, is something wrong?" Mung inquires. "None of you have touched your food."

"I, uhm, just remembered," Cinnamon says. "I had a big lunch before I came here."

"Yeah, uh, and I'm, uh, allergic to uglifruit." Schnitzel adds.

"What? Since when?" exclaims a shocked Mung.

"Oh, uhm, about since…at least twenty seconds ago."

"And I, uhh, think I'll wait for dessert." Flo quickly adds.

"Suit yourselves. More for me then!" Mung replies, hiding the fact that he himself thought that the food was weird.

Chowder, on the other hand, had never been picky about what he ate; he began shoveling the food into his mouth with both hands(2). "Mmm, this is great! We gotta get the recipe for this!"

"Ohh, Chowder, you are such a slob! Why don't you use _silverware_, for crying out loud?!" Flo exclaims angrily.

"Uhhm, okay…" the cabearit boy dolefully picks up a knife and fork and continues eating.

"And _TAKE YOUR ELBOWS OFF THE TABLE_!"

"Okay…" Chowder replies sadly.

(1)Schnitzel speaks English here as he did in Protoman32x's original story.

(2)Chowder may be a teenager now, but personality-wise, he hasn't changed a bit!


	3. If I Loved You

After night falls, Chowder sadly and wearily plods up to his hotel room; he lies stretched out on his bed with his chin in his hands. Flo was very pretty, but she was also awfully mean, and furthermore, Chowder was beginning to miss Panini and regretted how he had treated her. _She's the only girl I ever really loved,_ he thinks. _How could I have hurt her like that? _

The cabearit boy takes out a pen and paper and begins to write a letter home:

Dear Aaron, Pudding, and Truffles,

Hi, it's me, Chowder. How are things in Marzipan City? Things are going well for us here in Paris; Cinnamon showed up and we all went out for dinner(Though that turned out kinda' weird, because Mung tried to order in French).

Unfortunately, everything hasn't been perfect; my new girlfriend Flo really doesn't seem to like me! Also, I miss Panini very much; I was wondering if next time you see her if you could maybe…tell her that I've always loved her, and that I really wish that I could see her again?

Love,

Chowder.

Chowder traipses outside and puts his letter in the mailbox. He then returns to his room, changes into pajamas, and lies back down in his bed. _I've just gotta see Panini again. First thing tomorrow, I'm getting a plane ticket back home. _he thinks, as he slowly falls asleep.


	4. Undertow

Aaron is lying in his bed, reading a book(1) the next morning, when suddenly the roof of the house is lifted up! A giant envelope falls out of the sky and lands on the snow leopard boy's head. "Hey!" he yells, annoyed by the envelope.

"Sorry about that," a large booming voice says. Aaron looks up to see the owner of the voice, the postal beast, towering over him. "Letter for Mr. Aaron." he then leaves.

Aaron opens the envelope(which took quite a while!), spreads the massive letter out on the floor like a carpet, and reads it. An amazed look suddenly crosses his face. "Whoa…"

At that moment, Pudding traipses by his doorway. "What'cha got there, Aaron?"

"It's a letter from Chowder. He says he misses Panini and that he's always really loved her."

The little cabearit girl's eyes grow wide. "Ohmigosh! We gotta tell her right away!"

The two of them hurry down to Panini's house with the huge letter in tow. Aaron rings the doorbell; after a minute Panini answers. "Hi, guys." she says, trying to hide her amazement at the massive letter. She helps them carry the letter inside(albeit with some difficulty fitting it through the door!), spreads it out on the floor, and begins to read it.

An astonished look crosses Panini's face once she's finished. "H-he really likes me? And he wishes he could see me again?" A smile then slowly spreads across her face. "I…I can't believe it! He likes me! He _really _likes me!" Her face then suddenly falls. "I just wish that he was here, so I could tell him how I feel."

"Well, there's only one thing to do," a determined Aaron replies. "We'll have to charter a plane to Paris." The three of them then hurry off to the Marzipan City airport.

The group arrives at the airport. "We can probably pool our money together to buy plane tickets," Aaron says. "How much money does everyone have?"

Pudding takes a coin purse out of her pocket. "I've got sixty-five, no, _seventy_-five shments."

Aaron takes a billfold out of the pocket of his jacket. "I've got seven dollops."

Panini takes out her purse. "And I've got five dollops." A concerned look crosses her face. "Oh dear, that's barely enough for _one_ ticket!"

Suddenly, something catches Pudding's eye. "Hey, guys, I just got an idea! A plane ticket may be to expensive, but the _bus _tickets are much cheaper!" She motions toward the bus station.

A puzzled look crosses Aaron's face. "But…Paris is all the way on the other side of the ocean. How could we get there by bus?"

"Don't worry," Panini replies. "I'm sure it will be just fine."

A skeptical Aaron follows Panini and Pudding to the bus station; once there, he's surprised to see a large, purple bus which resembles a submarine. "Ahh, this will be perfect." says Panini. She, Pudding, and a still-weirded out Aaron then take down some wetsuits and snorkels that were hanging on the wall, and put them on.(2)

_This is ridiculous, _thinks Aaron. _But if it will help Chowder and Panini, I sure won't hesitate to do it._

Little did they know that things, unfortunately, weren't apt to be smooth sailing for long, because Todd(3) had been looking for Aaron, waiting to get him back for the clobbering he'd been given before. "When I get my hands on that Aaron punk, he'll be sorry he ever tangled with me!"

Todd approaches the bus station just in time to see Aaron's party boarding the bus. "So, those twerps think they'll get away that easily, do they?" the black panther growls. "Well, not if I got anything ta say about it!" Out of the corner of his eye, he spots an aquatic taxi nearby; he quickly dons a wetsuit and rushes over to it. "Quick! Follow that bus!" he demands of the taxi driver, who then speeds off after the bus.

(1)One of Aaron's hobbies was reading, as was noted in Protoman32x's original story.

(2)No one but Aaron seems to think this is the least bit weird...

(3)Todd was Panini's ex-boyfriend; in the original story, he had tried to bully Panini, so Aaron clobbered him.


	5. A Happy Reunion

Meanwhile, in Paris, Mung's party(save for Chowder) are sitting in the hotel lobby, discussing where they'd like to go next. "So, where would you folks like to go first?" Mung inquires.

"Well, let's see," Schnitzel muses. "There's the Eiffel Tower, the Arc Du Triomphe, The Louvre…"

Just then, Chowder comes hurrying down from the hotel room, carrying suitcases under each arm. "Well say, I have an idea," Cinnamon says, just as he arrives. "Why don't we let Chowder decide?" She turns to him. "Where would you like to go first, Chowder Honey?"

"To the bus station." he replies hurriedly. The three adults share surprised looks with each other. "Sorry to rush off like this, but there's somewhere I gotta be, and I gotta be there fast! See you all soon."

"But Chowder, how will you get across the ocean on a bus?" Mung inquires.

"Don't worry, I brought my snorkel!"

"Ah, okay, if he brought his snorkel, I guess it'll be fine." the chef then picks up a magazine from a nearby table and begins reading.

Schnitzel looks at his watch. "Three…two…one…"

"Wait, _SNORKEL_?!" Mung suddenly exclaims.

"Good reaction time." Schnitzel whispers to Cinnamon, who nods in agreement.

The cabearit boy hurries through the streets of Paris, never looking back until he approaches the bus stop. Suddenly, he hears a voice exclaiming, "Chowder, wait!" He then whips around to see Flo rushing toward him.

"Chowder, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to America to see Panini again."

Flo is absolutely flabbergasted. She freezes in her tracks and stares into the distance. "But…but…" As she watches Chowder enter the bus station, her anger begins to build. "How do you like that? He just runs off and leaves me for some other girl! Well that's it, it's _OVER _between us!" The chicken girl picks up a small Eiffel Tower statue from a nearby souvenir stand and angrily flings it at him.

At that very moment, Mung, Schnitzel, and Cinnamon happen by. "Why don't we go see that big fancy tower?" Mung says. "Hmm, for some reason I can't remember its name. Oh well, I'm sure it'll hit me soon…" Just then, the Eiffel Tower statue beans him in the head. "Ahh…the Eiffel Tower, that's it…" he says dazedly.

Chowder had just arrived at the bus station and had donned a wetsuit and snorkel, when a bus suddenly pops up out of the water. The bus' door opens, and three wetsuit-clad figures walk up to him; one of the figures removes her snorkel, turning out to be…

"Panini?" an amazed Chowder removes his own snorkel.

"Chowder is that you?"

The two cabearits run up to each other and embrace each other in a hug. "Oh, Panini, I've been missing you so _much_!" Chowder exclaims.

"I've been missing you too, Num Nums"

"Well, let's never be apart again, let's never have a fight again, and let's never go to Paris without the other one again."

"It's a deal!" Panini then nonchalantly looks over her shoulder and winks at Aaron and Pudding, who both wink twice in response.

Shortly thereafter, an aquatic taxi pops out of the water; Todd disembarks the taxi in a huff. "How d'ya like that? The driver thought the money I gave him was fake, just 'cuz the water made the ink run! Ooh, the nerve…"

He hadn't gone too far when Flo suddenly crosses his path. "Oh excuse me…" he begins, upon which he turns and faces her. She stares at him with lovelorn eyes, and he stares back at her; she then embraces him in a huge hug. "Where have you been all my life?" the black panther says suavely.

"In…Paris, I guess."


	6. It's a Love Story, Baby Please Say YES!

Chowder and Panini sit on a park bench under the Eiffel Tower, holding hands and watching the stars. "Isn't this lovely, Chowder? You and me, here watching the stars under the Eiffel Tower."

"Yeah," Chowder replies blissfully; a concerned look then crosses his face. "Panini, there's…something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I'm…very sorry for those mean things I said to you before. You're not a fan girl at all, you're really smart, funny, beautiful, kind, and you're twice the chef I'll ever be."

Panini's heart fills with happiness. Oh, how long she had waited to hear Chowder say these words! "Oh, _Chowder_!"

"I love you, Panini."

"I love you too, Chowder." The two of them then share a kiss; in the night sky behind them, fireworks begin bursting in the air.

From behind a nearby tree, Aaron smiles and sighs as he watches this happy scene. "And the story had a happy ending."

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Chowder-Nicky Jones(1)

Panini-Liliana Mumy

Pudding-Madeline Lovejoy

Aaron-Derek Stephen Prince

Mung Daal-Dwight Shultz

Schnitzel-John DiMaggio

Truffles-Tara Strong

Cinnamon-Grey DeLisle

Gorgonzola-Will Shadley

Ceviche-Elan Garfias

Marmalade-Cleo Paskell(2)

Todd/Postal Beast-Jeff Bennett(2)

Flo-Candi Milo

Waiter-Frank Welker

(1)I purposely kept the "kid" characters' original voice actors, since they're teenagers in this story, and their original voice actors would be teenagers by now.

(2)I regrettably hadn't remembered who Marmalade and the Postal Beast's original voice actors were, so I gave them new ones.


End file.
